weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Pucca
Angel Ugandan Pucca The Angel Puccas are a type of Ugandan Pucca. Similarly to the Angelic Knuckles the Angel Puccas share attributes with Angels. Appearance The Angel Puccas look just like a regular Ugandan Pucca except their shirts are bright white, they have 2 big, feathery angel wings. Unlike the Angelic Knuckles, their skin and bodies are not golden, they do not have a Halo over their heads and they are not any bigger than an average Ugandan Pucca. Also unlike the Angelic Bruddahs, the Angel Puccas have larger, and much more detailed wings. Description The Angel Puccas have been around for as long as the Ugandan Pucca species. The Angelic Puccas are a form that a Ugandan Pucca takes when they are on the verge of finding De Wae. The Angel Puccas are known to be more calm than a regular Ugandan Pucca, which are usually as hyper as a Ugandan Knuckles. The Angel Puccas have been most well known for Blessing Africa with life giving rains. History Many years ago, after the Ugandan Puccas migrated down from South Korea, lead by their Commander Pucctons on their tireless search for De Wae. After they settled down on the Island chain, currently known as Sooga Islands, The Council of Ugandan deities looked down on the islands. They all decided to create a gateway in which the angels and spirits of the holy realm may pass into the realm of the mortals. and so, the most powerful God of the Ugandan people, Knuckles Ultimus looked down on the Sooga Islands, and with just one click of his tongue, a bright blue beam, shot down from the heavens and blasted the ground in a shallow part of the ocean near the island chain! All the Ugandan Puccas and Garus were blown off their feet. They all ran for shelter as the beam blasted the ground. The beam finally stopped. Before long a large mountain that seemed to stack like a cake, has risen up from the water, at the very top of the mountain, a massive Sakura tree grew tall and proud. The Commander of the Pucca tribe approached the mountain, and up on the very peek, a light started to glow, and before long a group of beings descended from the mountain. This was the first encounter with the Angel Puccas. From that point on, the Sooga Islands were protected by the holy powers of the Angel Puccas. The Mountain The mountain that Knuckles Ultimus created was given the name Mt Puccalympus. This mountain is used as a gateway from the heavenly realms that the Angelic beings reside and the realms of the mortals. VRChat Version The VRChat equivalent of Mt Puccalympus is located on the far end of the map from spawn. If you climb to the very top of the mountain you can obtain the Angel Pucca avatar. (in case you are unaware how to climb in VRChat, you have to walk forward into a wall or cliff and spam the jump button as you press forward into said wall.) Relations with Ugandan Knuckles The Angel Puccas are allied with the Ugandan Knuckles and will often provide blessings upon their land so they will have successful harvests and raids. However. due to their desirable female charm. The Angel Puccas can sometimes end up being chased by hordes of Knuckles because they want to make them their Queen. Angelic Bruddahs The Angel Puccas have been naturally on good terms with the Angelic Knuckles. In fact, they come from the same realm. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Ugandan population Category:Species Category:Royalty Category:Religion